La fiesta y la peda
by danielita1999
Summary: one-shot Bulma estaba organizando una fiesta, y como era de esperarse en una fiesta hay alcohol ¿Qué pasaría si Goku dice que puede tomar más que Vegeta? ¿Vegeta también dejaría que le ganara en eso? Y si lo haría y se emborracharan ¿Qué es lo que diría Vegeta ebrio? ¿Diría algo que manchara su orgullo? si quieren saber mas pasen y lean...


_**Summary**_

_Bulma estaba organizando una fiesta, y como era de esperarse en una fiesta hay alcohol ¿Qué pasaría si Goku dice que puede tomar más que Vegeta? ¿Vegeta también dejaría que le ganara en eso? Y si lo haría y se emborracharan ¿Qué es lo que diría Vegeta ebrio? ¿Diría algo que manchara su orgullo? _

**ACLARACION:** los personajes de dragón ball Z NO me pertenecen son propiedad del genio Akira Toriyama.

Y la canción que aparecerá por igual, se llama "la Martina" por si la quieren escuchar, no sé en realidad de quien sea, ya que la cantan bien muchos.

**ACLARACION 2:** este one-shot está situado después de la pelea de Majin Buu y no es la fiesta que hace Bulma en la que Goku llega tarde ¿de acuerdo? Es otra que hiso después de esta ok XD

Lo que esta subrayado son llamadas telefónicas.

Lo que se encuentra _"así" _son pensamientos.

Cuando este […] es porque ha pasado determinado tiempo.

La nota de autora estará al final.

Ok creo que eso es todo los dejo leer.

ONE-SHOT REEDITADO

"**La fiesta y la peda"**

_MUJER TESTARUDA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ARIAS UNA FIESTA?_ se quejaba Vegeta todo rojo de la furia que sentía, él y su mujer se encontraban en la habitación de ambos, pero con esos gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa.

_MONO ESTÚPIDO, PUES PORQUE YA TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE NO VEMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS_ le contesto Bulma igual de furiosa.

_QUISISTE DECIR A TUS AMIGOS MUJER.

_PUES SI SIGUES ASÍ VEGETA, NO TE DARE NINGUN REGALO ESTA NOCHE, Y YO QUE PENSABA DARTE UNO_ dijo Bulma usando una técnica que tal vez convencería al príncipe sayayin, así que Bulma se dio media vuelta y se cruzo de brazos.

_ ¿Cuál regalo mujer?_ pregunto Vegeta calmándose y bajando la voz.

_Hump, pues un regalo que ibas a disfrutar mucho_ le Dijo Bulma acercándose a Vegeta y susurrándole en la oreja_ y te encantara.

En cuanto lo dijo, Vegeta se puso tenso y después se le dibujo una media sonrisa y tomo a Bulma por la cintura acercándola más a él.

_de acuerdo, pero si no me gusta, te tendré que castigar_ le dijo y después Bulma se lanzo a besarlo apasionadamente.

_no te preocupes, no será necesario_ dijo Bulma separándose y soltándolo_ tengo que avisarle a Milk y los demás para que vengan_ dijo mientras salía de la habitación yendo a la sala tomando el telefoneo y marcando unos números.

-hola Milk.

- o hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?

-bien jeje, bueno te he llamado porque are una fiesta, hoy por la tarde aquí en mi casa y todos ustedes estarán invitados y no falten.

- eso es fantástico, entonces estaremos todos allá, ¿Y a que hora será?

-será en la tarde, como a las 5:00 pm de acuerdo.

- ok entonces estaremos a esa hora por allá.

-excelente, entonces no vemos al rato bye.

- ok adiós.

Bulma colgó y después empezó a marcar otros numero para decirle a los demás sobre la fiesta que aria como a Yamcha, krilin, 18, el maestro Roshi etc. Para que asistieran y no faltaran, después arreglo los preparativos que hacían falta, después se arreglo e hizo que Trunks y Vegeta también lo hicieran pero con mucha dificultad hasta que se hicieron las 5:00 pm y empezaron a llegar los invitados.

_hola chicos, adelante pasen_ decía Bulma mientras Krilin, 18, el maestro Roshi y la pequeña Marrón entraban y Bulma los dirigía al patio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta_ muy bien casi están todos, solo faltan…

_ Ring… ring…_ sonó el timbre antes de que Bulma terminara, le dijo una de las sirvientas que abriera, y en eso tardaron unos tres minutos en entrar la familia Son.

_ Milk, por fin llegan_ exclamo Bulma contenta ya que llegaron una hora tarde_ y por cierto Gohan, por allá esta Videl, también la invite junto a Mr. Satán y Buu.

_ ¿enserio Bulma?_ pregunto y Bulma asintió con la cabeza_ eso es genial deja voy con ella.

_ GOHAN_ grito Milk, ella vestía un kimono azul_ no creas que se me ha olvidado la plática que tuvimos.

_pero mamá…

_ Pero nada… a esa jovencita te la tienes que hacer novia y luego se case contigo.

_ MAMÁ…_ dijo Gohan mientras recordaba la plática la cual fue la culpable de que hayan llegado tarde…

_**Flashback**_

_ mama, por favor…

_no Gohan, tienes que aseártela novia, recuerda que la herencia de mi padre se va acabar, y esa niña será mi nuera, así que tienen que casarse lo más rápido posible, pero primero te la tienes que hacer novia_ decía Milk muy entusiasmada, de que su hijo se tenía que casar. Gohan estaba rojo a más no poder con lo que le decía su madre y el pequeño Goten que estaba alado de él se reía sin parar, aun que en realidad no entendiera nada.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Así sin más, Gohan se retiro todo rojo, dejando a su madre con Bulma pero en eso detrás de Milk aparece Goku.

_ Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás?_ saludo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

_muy bien Goku y…

_ ¡POR KAMI CUANTA COMIDA!_ exclamo Goku corriendo a toda velocidad en donde avía un banquete, dejando a Bulma con la palabra en la boca. En cuanto llego se le hicieron estrellitas en los ojos, para él era como un sueño, avía tanta comida, todo un banquete como para dioses, entonces sin previo aviso empezó a comer a una gran velocidad.

_ EY KAKAROTO, NO TE ACABES TODO, AUN FALTO YO_ grito de repente Vegeta, arrimándose a la mesa y agarrando todo lo que podía y comiéndoselo, o mejor dicho los dos tragando como si no hubiera un mañana.

_EY VEGETA YO QUERIA EL PESCADO.

_ JA, POS NI MODO, PORQUE YA ME LO COMÍ, TE LO GANE PRIMERO_ exclamaba Vegeta con una sonrisa arrogante.

_ PERO YO COMO MÁS QUE TU, ASI QUE ME TIENES QUE DEJAR MÁS_ decía Goku enojado.

_ ¿QUÉ? ESTAS EQUIBOCADO YO COMO MÁS QUE TU INSECTO_ grito Vegeta también enojado.

Así que los dos empezaron a devorar todo a una gran velocidad que en tan solo unos cuantos minutos en la mesa ya no avía nada.

_ vez yo como más que tu_ dijo Goku sobándose la barriga un poco abultada de tanto comer.

_ ESTAS EQUIBOCADO INSECTO, YO COMÍ MÁS QUE TU_ se quejo Vegeta gritándole.

_ QUE NO, YO COMÍ MAS QUE TU.

_QUE NO, YO COMÍ MAS INSECTO.

_hey alto, eso fue un empate, los dos comen mucho, ven ya se acabaron todo y ni me dejaron probar el pescado_ dijo de repente Krilin cruzándose los brazos, con una cara de…

*y yo que tengo hambre*

_ ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no le gane a Vegeta?_ pregunto Goku un poco decepcionado.

_ es verdad, yo le gane_ se quejo Vegeta poniéndose en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Qué? Entonces ay que hacer otra pelea de comida_ dijo Goku feliz.

_pero Goku, ya te acabaste toda la comida_ le dijo Krilin un poco enojado y resentido de que no le hayan dejado comida.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay? Mmm… entonces hay que tomarnos esos jugos de haya_ exclamo Goku volviendo con su típica sonrisa.

_ eres un idiota kakaroto, esos no son jugos, es alcohol para la bebidas_ dijo Vegeta irritado por la estupidez de su_ amigo_.

_jajaja, no quieres porque ya sabes que te gano_ dijo Goku retándole.

_CLARO QUE NO KAKAROTO.

_entonces hay que ver quien toma más jugo… aldol… digo… ¿Cómo?

_alcohol imbécil_ le corrigió Vegeta.

_eso, y bien que dices ¿o tienes miedo de que te gane?_ le dijo Goku mostrando un amplia sonrisa.

_ CLARO QUE NO, Y TE ASEGURO QUE TE GANARE KAKAROTO_ dijo Vegeta y los dos empezaron a tomarse galones de cinco litros uno tras otro, uno tras otro y ni siquiera los rebajaban con refresco ni nada se los tomaban puro el alcohol, después empezaron a revolverle con cerveza, tequila y tomaban a más no poder.

[…]

_ ¿pero qué haces aquí Krilin? ¿No estabas en el karaoke?_ pregunto Piccolo, un poco feliz ya que no le gustaba como cantaba.

_si, pero después Goku y Vegeta me quitaron_ dijo un poco triste y volteando los dos en donde se encontraban Goku y Vegeta.

_ QUINSE AÑOS TENIA MARTINA, CUANDO SU AMOR ME ENTREGO, ALOS DIECISÉIS CUMPLIDOS UNA TRAICION ME JUGOOO_ empezaron a cantar Vegeta y Goku juntos.

_ "¿_por qué me tienen que torturar de esta manera?"__ pensaba Piccolo mientras veía y oía como cantaban Goku y Vegeta.

_DE QUIEN ES ESA PISTOLA, DE QUIEN ES ESE RELOJ, DE QUIEN ES ESE CABALLO QUE EN MÍ CORRAL RELINCHOOO… _ seguían cantando a todo pulmón Vegeta y Goku, pero como los dos estaban agarrados de los hombros Goku se tropezó y se cayó y Vegeta se cayó encima de él.

_hip… oye Milk quítate de enzima no tengo ganas de hacer nada… hip_ decía Goku bien borracho mientras que Vegeta se levantaba un poco de enzima de Goku.

_ oye mujer… hip… ¿engordaste?... hip_ decía Vegeta mientras empezaba a tocar la cintura de Goku.

_VEGETA/ GOKU_ gritaron Bulma y Milk al mismo tiempo, mientras que veían la escena de sus maridos.

Vegeta y Goku se levantaron y tomaban a las esposas equivocadas, Goku tomo a Bulma de la cintura y Vegeta tomo a Milk de la misma manera pero en eso…

_TRAKK_ se escucho que dieron unas buenas bofetadas, Milk a Vegeta y Bulma a Goku los dos cayeron al suelo.

En cuanto cayeron Vegeta estaba boca abajo y después Goku iba a caerse por igual pero no hallaba de donde agarrarse pero no lo consiguió y callo enzima de vegeta agarrándole un glúteo,

_hip… Milk ¿desde cuándo las tienes bien duras?_ preguntaba Goku masajeando la nalga de Vegeta.

_mujer estate quieta…hip… no empieces con tus jueguitos_ decía Vegeta medio dormido y con una media sonrisa.

_hay Milk las tienes bien duras…hip…_ decía Goku mientras se acostaba en Vegeta y lo abrasaba.

Pero unas ciertas esposas estaban tan furiosas que hasta sacaban humo por las orejas, entonces cada una se acerco a su respectivo marido y los tomaron de las orejas y se los llevaban fura de la fiesta. Milk y Bulma los sacaron y los dejaron tirados afuera de la C.C y serraron la puerta para seguir la fiesta si ellos.

_hay Milk…hip… ¿Qué les paso a tus montañas?_ pregunto Goku tocando el pecho de Vegeta mientas estaban acostados en el suelo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> ¿Qué les pareció? XD asta a mi me dio risa mientras escribía jajaja, bueno este es mi primer one-shot espero y les haya gustado, y si me lo piden puedo hacer segunda parte, y esa será cuando despierten nuestros guerreros y bueno creo que todos sabemos que pasa después de una borrachera... empezaran con la cruda jajaja XD si les gusto dejen review me gustaría saber que opinan ok nos leemos…


End file.
